


Enough to Hold onto

by Renabe



Series: What Did I Ever Do to Be [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Feels, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: Clover deserves the world too, and Qrow might be ready to give that to himA sort of counterpart blurb to "Deserving of You"
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: What Did I Ever Do to Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772083
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Enough to Hold onto

**Author's Note:**

> Back again, actually managed to finish the second part to this, even if it did take on a mind of its own at some point. Please enjoy!

"Cloves," he says, tugging on a shaking hand and lacing their fingers. When Clover does not look at him, Qrow's free hand finds his smooth chin, travels along his jaw to turn his head for him.

A conflicted expression greets him, brows knit together, lips taut in a fight not to frown. Qrow falters, only for a moment, before he asks, "What's wrong?"

And those two simple words unravel everything. Teal mists over, eyelids blinking back the intruding wetness. Clover parts his lips to speak, but all he can manage is a shaky exhale. Frustration breaks the seal and tears escape to trail down his face.

Qrow wipes at the offending tears and tries to tug his right hand free to do the other side, but Clover's fingers tighten around his own.

"Just give me… I need a minute," Clover says, leaning into the hand on his cheek when his voice cracks.

With a nod and a worried glance, Qrow steps closer, and Clover leans against him. He drops his head on Qrow's shoulder, buries his face in his neck and takes a few deep breaths. His free hand finds the front of Qrow's shirt and clings, desperately needing something to hold onto.

Qrow noses at Clover's neck, presses his lips against too warm skin, and the soft affection is comforting, grounding him.

Clover grumbles, embarrassed, "I wanted to say something before I fell apart, but… well, here we are."

Qrow gives a hum of acknowledgement, ignoring the anxiety that pools in his stomach as he waits to hear more.

Taking a moment to calm his nerves, Clover slowly lifts his head and leans back to meet Qrow's eyes. He bites his lip, hoping to somehow find the right words in the few spare seconds it grants him. When nothing seems to be enough, he sighs and says, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

The familiar question surprises Qrow, feels misplaced to be directed his way, and he struggles not to squirm under the gaze of honest green eyes.

“Thank you, for letting me lose the mask when it's just us."

Oh, Qrow thinks, expression softening to a fond smile. He tugs at their joined hands again, and this time Clover relents. Qrow gives his hand a squeeze before reaching up to cup Clover's face and squishing his cheeks this way and that. He grins at the laughter that overtakes Clover at his antics.

"You're right, no mask here," he says playfully, tone shifting as he continues, "but I'm not the one who took it off. That was all you." The laughter stops suddenly, and he feels the need to add, "And before you get on my case, this is not deflecting."

A huff escapes Clover's lips, but he does not argue as his hands find their place over Qrow's. Instead he says, "Still, thank you. I know I'm not very good at it, but I am so grateful to be able to lean on you when I can’t bear it all alone."

Qrow nods in response, then presses a slow kiss to Clover's forehead, earning a breathtaking smile.

He wants to tell Clover he will never have to bear anything alone again. He wants to make promises he has no guarantee he can keep. He wants to believe he can keep them anyway, somehow. But that kind of want is still new and raw, unearthed after years upon years of burying it farther down than he thought he could ever dare to dig. And that want, that burning desire, is terrifying.

He gazes at Clover and wonders if he sometimes thinks like this, if he worries about what is to come just as much as he does. If it scares him in the same way. And with that in mind, he does something he hasn't had the courage to do since his younger years.

"Clover… is it okay if, I mean," he pauses to steady his breathing, "can we talk about the future? Our future?"


End file.
